This invention relates generally to the interaction of ultra-intense optical pulses with matter, and more particularly, to a system of optical pumping for use with chirped pulse amplification laser systems which employ solid-state amplifying media with excellent energy storage capability.
The interaction of ultra-intense (10.sup.16 -10.sup.18 W/cm.sup.2) optical pulses with matter represents an important new field in physics. For example, this field of study is opening new vistas in the production and amplification of coherent beams of x-rays. The concept of chirped pulses amplification (CPA), which was first demonstrated by one of the co-inventors herein, resulted in the generation of ultra-intense pulses from extremely compact laser systems. The peak power of this new source exceeded conventional lasers by three orders of magnitude. However, the repetition rate of the CPA laser system, based on Nd:glass amplifiers was mediocre: illustratively on the order of one laser shot every 30 seconds. There is a need for a system which is capable of increasing the repetition rate of the laser. Preferably, such increase in the repetition rate should be on the order of 100 times.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a table-top terawatt laser system.
It is another object of this invention to provide an economical system for amplifying ultrashort pulses.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a chirped pulse amplification system which can achieve many times the repetition rate of conventional systems.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a laser pumping system which provides an increase in pumping efficiency while reducing the thermal load in a laser rod.
It is additionally an object of this invention to provide a system for improving the coupling efficiency between an optical pump and a lasing medium.